Banana Splits & Strawberry Sundaes
by Smile Life Away
Summary: A broken heart, a sibling betrayal, a comforting friend, and cherries to go around.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p>"You knew it would never happen," Louis points out.<p>

"I know, it still hurts though."

"You want some ice cream?"

"Only if you're paying."

Louis nods and takes her hand. Seconds later they're in London. Roxanne can't help but give a little smile because, sure, Louis Weasley is her geeky cousin who stares at maps for fun, but he cares enough about her heartbreak to buy her ice cream. And really, he beats out Fred as her best mate any day – especially because Fred went traitor and chose to live with their mother when George and Angelina made the big split two months ago.

"You want to talk about it," he asks her.

She shakes her head and sits down with her strawberry sundae.

"Okay then." He takes a scoop of his banana split and dares the question. "Have you talked to Fre-"

"I mean, I didn't think it would end up being us. And I know Victoire's gorgeous and everyone knew they'd be together and…" she fades out. "But he made it seem like…"Roxanne goes back to swirling her sundae.

"Victoire doesn't know, you know," he says. It's not a defense, just a passive statement as he steals her cherry. "She doesn't realize you're in love with him."

"I know." She scoops up whip cream and swallows it down; trying her best not to scoff at the word 'love.' Because, no matter how hard she denies it she can't get rid of it. "But you don't understand, Louis."

"It's like being Leah," he states.

"Except Leah married Jacob, and Leah was his _other_ wife, and she had like a thousand kids." She plays along with his allusion. He's Louis after all, the cultured one.

"I meant the _other_ part," he explains. "The part where he doesn't love you, he loves Rachel."

"You mean Victoire." She pulls him out of his analogy.

"Exactly."

Roxanne just shrugs and takes another spoonful of ice cream her mind whirring with the blunt way that he presents things. _He doesn't love you!_ She knows he doesn't understand, can't understand; because there are some things she can only tell Fred, but he's not here to listen.

The strawberry ice cream suddenly tastes bitter, the taste of betrayal.

"He's not so great anyway," she says.

Louis nods in agreement, but then he's never liked Teddy Lupin.

"I mean yes, I had feelings for him, but I can't pine after my cousin's boyfriend." _Even if we shared a kiss in the rain, even if –_ she cuts off her thoughts before they can overwhelm her. She stops the water from falling down her cheeks.

"It could be worse," he offers. "It could be Malfoy."

And she flicks a cherry stem at him while Louis laughs.

"Lily's going through a hard time right now."

"I already got chewed out by James. Don't you jump on the bandwagon."

"That's what brothers are for."

And they're back at the beginning. Back to her first heartbreak; not Teddy Lupin with his multi- colored hair and ever changing features, but Fred – her brother – the traitor. The reason she needed mending in the first place.

"You should talk to him," Louis suggests. "He is your big brother."

"Louis the wise." It's bitter and angry and really, he doesn't deserve her spite. But she can't control it, or she doesn't want to.

"Roxanne the rabid," he jests. "You know people shoot mad dogs," he says as he steals her other cherry."

"Well, Socrates drank hemlock. I can find you some." This time she steals his cherry.

"Touché."

She thinks it's a response to the cherry stealing.

For a response, Roxanne sticks out her tongue. Because she's not Louis Weasley, she's not cultured. She doesn't study maps for fun, and she doesn't dream of traveling the world. She's just a girl with heartbreak. She deserves the chance to stick out her tongue.

"You should still talk to him though." This time Louis takes a finger and scoops up her deflated whipped cream. "You lost Teddy; you don't want to lose your brother too."

He's right. She knows he's right. Her stomach begins to twist in anxiety and she snatches his entire banana.

"Maybe…" it's not a consideration, it's a concession…"you're right."

"I know."

And before she can retort he reaches over and, with his spoon, takes a huge scoop of ice cream. Roxanne makes sure to take his other banana.

They're even.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**


End file.
